Requiem
by DarkSamuraiX1999
Summary: Her friends, her teammates are dead, she is broken and dying. "The only thing that can defeat power is more power. That is the one constant in this universe." Jill will soon come to understand this phrase and how important it will become for her.


**AN: **_Hello everyone! Once again I have decided to step into the Resident Evil fanfiction domain. Thanks to a very good friend of mine, darkmatter-8 and his awesome fic __**"Rebirth." **__I have decided to finally make a multi-chapter RE fanfic. Well I'm stepping into new territory now. I hope everyone enjoys this new outing as much as I did._

_I don't own Resident Evil, it belongs to Capcom_

Chapter 1: Resurrection 

In a dark and dank laboratory that was illuminated by the glowing screens of monitors and other electronic equipment, the center of the room was laden with large glass tanks filled with some sort of clear liquid and physical samples of some sort of creature. There had been no one to walk its floors for quite a few years, until now. A man with short blonde hair wearing a sort of military style uniform with sunglasses had a fairly large syringe filled with some sort of purple liquid in his hands. He had a thick rubber band tied around his right arm ready to stick the needle into his arm.

'Let's see if Birkin's little side project will work. This is going to be quite a gamble for me…but…' The man thought. His thoughts however were suddenly cut short as the automated doorway to the lab unexpectedly opened. As the door opened an alarm started to sound. And the sound of a monotone female voice sounded.

**Self-Destruct sequence has now been activated. Preliminary countdown has begun, all Umbrella facility staff and workers must evacuate before final countdown is initiated. **

The sound of cautious but quick and precise footsteps were heard. The man took cover and knew right away there was more than one person. The man didn't have time to use his syringe. He was out in the open and he needed to buy time. He kept the syringe in his hand as he ran for the control computer next to a very large glass tank, the contents or more so occupant was very visible, a creature of humanoid shape standing at least 10 feet tall, its name was Tyrant. Its left hand had large claws or talons that were its fingers. Its body had various malformations as well as a large protruding tumor which may possibly be its heart, however it was on the opposite side a normal human heart would be.

'I need to buy time I didn't think those fools would arrive so soon. Damn them! I won't let my plans end here, not now!' The man thought as he rapidly typed and punched in codes and commands onto the computer linked up the monitoring equipment that was a part of the of the large containment tank.

"Wesker!" A gruff sounding voice called out, the barrel of a .44 Magnum was aimed at the back of the man now identified as Wesker, Albert Wesker Captain of STARS.

Wesker didn't acknowledge the man or the weapon pointed at him, he already knew they were there. He could see it in the reflection from one of the monitors as Jill, Chris and Rebecca were about to be by the man's side. He needed to keep them busy and keep them confused. He had to resort to desperate measures; he was too caught up in trying make up for the unexpected turn of events that would very well tear down his plans.

"Wesker turn aron…" Just as the same man was about to finish his order to Wesker, the STARS captain punched in last key on the keyboard, just as he did he quickly turned around, drawing his custom Samurai Edge and pulling trigger before the others could reach Barry.

BAM!

A single shot was fired and Barry was struck in the shoulder.

BAM!

An even louder shot resounded a split second after Barry was hit; on instinct he had fired his customized 44caliber Colt Anaconda, nicknamed "Silver Serpent." The heavy caliber slug penetrated Wesker's right arm. He grunted in pain as he clutched his wounds with his left hand while still holding his syringe, drenching it in his own blood. As this was happening the tank container began draining out.

"Barry!" The voice of a young woman screamed as she made her way to Barry she was the first to reach him.

"Get back Rebecca!" Barry yelled as he shoved Rebecca away from him just as Wesker fired his pistol one-armed. His shots were off but they still had a chance of hitting someone. Barry in return fired off two more shots at Wesker as he ran. The 44cal slugs destroyed the monitoring equipment behind Wesker, glass exploding.

Wesker returned fire as he ran for cover, away from the other STARS members. Jill and Chris were now firing at Wesker as they were near Barry. Rebecca was now by Barry's side examining his wound and dressing it.

"Don't let that traitor get away…" Barry said with a strained voice.

Chris nodded as he took point with Jill behind him; they followed a trail of blood left by Wesker. Both STARS members cautiously made their way through rows of large glass tanks, following the blood. Suddenly a container came rolling out from between some of the glass tanks. By instinct Chris pointed his pistol in the direction of the object. Chris heard the sound of someone moving to his side, the male STARS member turned to his right to see Wesker with a bloody arm was about to fire his weapon. Chris while still holding his pistol sent his right elbow into Wesker's shooting arm.

BAM!

Wesker's right arm was struck upwards, causing him to fire by accident hitting the ceiling. The STARS Captain immediately kicked Chris in his stomach causing him to fall off his feet. He was about to fire on Chris until Jill opened up on Wesker. Jill fired five rounds, two of the shots missed while the other three struck Wesker in the abdomen. His vest just barely stopped shots but the wind was knocked out of him.

"Damn you!" Wesker screamed as he shakily but quickly aimed his pistol at Jill. Caught up in his own anger, it was too late for Wesker to react as Chris still on the floor took aim with his M9 and fired into Wesker's legs.

"AHHH!!" Wesker screamed in pain as his thighs and legs were pelted with bullets. Chris kept firing till the clip emptied and the slide locked back on his pistol.

As Wesker dropped to the floor he let go of his pistol and syringe, both items slid across the floor as Wesker slumped. His back against a glass tank, while he was down, Jill helped Chris back on his feet.

"My plans…my goals…you can't stop me damn it…" Wesker cursed as he struggled to get up, his legs no longer usable as he struggled to reach for his blood covered syringe. Jill saw this and quickly snatched up the bloodied item.

"You were planning on injecting yourself with the T-virus weren't you?" Jill asked with obvious disgust in her voice.

"Heh…hahahahaha!!" Wesker broke into a fit of laughter in response to Jill's question. "You fool; the T-virus is nothing compared to that…that weapon!" Wesker yelled in an almost delusional manner, the blood loss starting to affect him.

"But none of it will matter…because he'll soon kill you all…hahahahahahahaha!!" Wesker laughed manically as the sound of glass shattered.

"ROOOOAAAAAARRRR!!!!" A loud inhuman scream shook the room. Chris and Jill ignored the wounded Wesker and went to check the source of the scream realizing that it came from the same part of the room where Rebecca and Barry were last at. Jill tucked the blood drenched syringe in her utility pouch. Chris and Jill ran they could hear the familiar and distinct sound of Barry's magnum firing.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Rebecca ruuunn!!!" Barry screamed as his magnum clicked empty.

Just as Chris and Jill arrived they saw Tyrant in front of Barry, Rebecca had her M9 drawn and aimed she was firing at the creature, refusing to obey Barry's order to run. Tyrant thrust his clawed arm forward as Barry reloaded his weapon.

SPLASH!

Blood sprayed as Barry was impaled through the chest. Rebecca stared in shock and horror as she kept pulling her trigger. She was too shocked to realize that her weapon was empty.

"Barry Nooooo!!!" Chris yelled as he un-slung his Benelli M3 and started firing.

As Barry's last few seconds of life drained away, he let go of his magnum, the heavy weapon clattered on the floor. Tyrant then flung Barry's lifeless body in Chris's direction knocking him down. Tyrant turned his attention towards Rebecca as she had broken out of her shocked state trying to reload frantically. Jill knew what would follow, she ran in firing as Chris pushed Barry's lifeless body off of him and apologizing to his deceased teammate.

"Rebecca!!" Jill yelled, she kept firing trying to draw away the Tyrant, but it was too close and too late.

SLASH!!

It was like a great wind blew across Rebecca, she felt her clothes become wet from some sort of warm liquid. She looked down in disbelief to see that her Kevlar vest was torn to shreds and her stomach was covered in very large gashes. Rebecca paled as she dropped to her knees.

"Oh god Rebecca no!!" Jill screamed as she was by Rebecca's side holding her in her arms.

"Damn you, you fucking monster!" Chris fired away with his shotgun and kept firing trying to hurt the creature and even kill it, Tyrants attention was now adverted to Chris as it made its way towards him.

"Oh shit, Rebecca, Rebecca!!" Jill screamed to the fading medic, she was lying against Jill's right arm. Jill desperately looked over the deep wound trying to find some way to patch it up, to save the rookie STARS medic.

"Jill…" Rebecca weakly called out her fellow STARS member's name.

"Don't talk Becky, save your strength alright; you'll be just fine kay?" Jill said trying to hide the panic and tension in her voice.

"T-this i-isn't r-right…" Rebecca struggled to say with tears streaming down her eyes. "I-it c-can't end like this…"

"I-it won't end like this Becky, you g-gotta stay strong. Just hang in there!" Jill pleaded desperately her voice showed no restrain to her emotions. She held Rebecca's hand gripping it tightly trying to get a response grip from Rebecca, her rookie teammate made an effort to squeeze, but Jill could feel her strength quickly slipping away.

"I-it's all w-wrong…this i-isn't how it's supposed t-to end…don't let it end like this…Jill" Rebecca's grip was almost non-existent as she stared into Jill's eyes before closing them slowly.

"I-I wanted to s-see him again…Billy…" Rebecca breathed out her last words as her hand slipped out of Jill's grip and her body became limp. Jill shed her tears as she kissed Rebecca's cheek and placed her body on the floor.

Jill had to shake off her shock and sorrow quickly. She needed to focus, the deaths of Barry and Rebecca and all the other STARS members would have been for nothing if she and Chris were to die here. There was still a fight to finish. Jill saw that Chris was holding off the Tyrant as he led the creature through the rows of large glass tanks. Jill reloaded her pistol and immediately jumped back into the fray.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Jill fired a tight group of shots to the back of Tyrant's head and neck just as Chris's shotgun emptied. The creature turned around and swiped at Jill with its clawed arm. Jill kept firing her pistol as she started to run trying to lead Tyrant away from Chris. Suddenly with an unexpected burst of speed Tyrant managed to strike the back of Jill's right leg while trying to outrun the creature. Her right calves now had deep gashes and bled profusely. Jill fell forward as her right leg gave out on her.

"Jill!" Chris yelled her name as he finished reloading his shotgun once more.

He ran in firing everything he had, Tyrant quickly turned around and attacked with its clawed left arm. Chris ducked down dodging the attack and bypassed the monster; he tried to help Jill on her feet as she leaned against Chris. Tyrant came back with the vengeance as it swatted Chris in the face with its huge but fairly humanoid right arm. Chris felt his cheek bone shatter as he fly through the air and into a wall. Before Jill could do anything, Tyrant quickly attacked her once more.

SLASH!

Tyrant's claws sliced across Jill's chest. Her blood sprayed and now most of her uniform was dark and dampened by her own blood. Before she could fall to the ground, Tyrant used its right arm to grab Jill by her neck and threw her across the lab, her body smashing through one of the glass tanks.

"Nooooo Jill!!" Chris screamed as he tried to get up on his feet at the same time he drew out his pistol and fired the remaining rounds in his weapon.

STAB!

Tyrant wasted no time and impaled Chris, the creature picked up Chris's body on its claws. Holding the dying Redfield in front of it before effortlessly flinging Chris off its claws, the STARS member's body hit ground; his last few moments of life were spent with his eyes focused on Jill across the lab.

"No…Chris…" Jill said weakly tears streaming down her face. She was dying; it was sheer will power that was allowing her just a few more moments of life.

She had no idea how much time she had left but she was deep in thought. Memories flashed through her eyes and kept thinking that it couldn't just end like this. She refused to just accept how this would all end. Just like what Rebecca had said, it wasn't right. This wasn't how it should end.

'Barry…Rebecca…Chris…' Jill thought sorrowfully. 'We came so far…only for it to end like this…why?' Jill looked back at the eyes of her now dead teammate Chris.

Cough!

Jill heard the sound of someone coughing; she weakly looked to see that Wesker was still alive, just barely. She only felt malice towards the man who had engineered this unfortunate and horrendous turn of events. The man was a corrupt and power hungry fool. Jill took solace in the fact that at least he would die with her and her fallen comrades. She knew that Tyrant would die soon as well, after all the entire mansion was going to blow up in a matter of time to avoid a spreading outbreak.

'Wesker you demented lunatic…I don't know what it was you wanted to do…whatever it was your true grand scheme was… you won't achieve it now you bastard…you were even willing to become a monster…'

Jill weakly reached into her pouch and pulled out the syringe that was covered in Wesker's blood. She held it above her head as she was lying on the ground, her back on the floor, dying. To her it felt like the syringe weighed like a ton and could fall out of her grasp at any moment.

'This thing…this virus…whatever the hell it is…he said it was more powerful than the T-virus…what could it do to someone…make someone into that monster?' Jill could hear and feel the heavy footsteps of Tyrant approaching; she knew it was going to make sure she was going to die.

'Don't let it end like this…Jill…' Rebecca's dying words echoed through her mind.

"There's nothing left Becky…nothing left I can do Becky…" Jill said weakly. As much as she didn't want to admit defeat, here she was her friends and teammates were dead. Her body was broken and her life was bleeding out of the fatal wounds she was given. And now an unstoppable monster was slowly approaching to finish her off.

"There is…cough…one thing left you can do…you have it in your hand Jill…" The voice of another man said. It was Wesker, still barely conscious despite the wounds and loss of blood he now was suffering from.

"You hold in your hands…cough…power…true power…" Wesker said, still slumped against a broken glass tank.

"You're…insane…" Jill responded weakly.

"The only thing that can defeat…power…is more power. That is the one constant in this universe." Wesker suddenly raised his head to stare Jill in the eyes.

"Call me insane, but I am right!!!" Wesker screamed at the top of his lungs.

"But…the real issue is…are you willing to take power when it's in the palm of your hands?" It seemed that Wesker's question was rather literal in meaning.

"Or are you going to let your morals and your ethics keep you from your goals, from what you feel must be done?" Wesker asked in a mocking manner, grinning with his blood dripping out of his mouth. It was obvious in the fleeting remaining moments of his life he would mock his former subordinate and play the Devil's Advocate.

Jill looked at the syringe she weakly held in her hand. 'There is nothing left I can do…accept this…' Jill felt conflicted; she wasn't sure what to do. Deep down Jill did not want to just lay there and wait for her death to come. Rebecca's words still echoed through her mind, the deaths of her teammates and friends. It all kept playing over and over. It couldn't end like this.

'If this is the only way to keep it all from ending like this…if this is the only thing that can be done…if I become a monster…then so be it.' Jill thought to herself as she held the syringe above her heart, tears streaming down her face.

"Forgive me for what I will become…" Jill said to herself as she plunged the syringe into her heart and injected the unknown virus into herself. Every drop of the purple serum entered her system just as Tyrant now stood above her.

STAB!!

Tyrant brought down its claws, piercing through Jill's stomach and penetrated the concrete floor underneath her. Jill's face showed nothing but pain and an expression that showed a silent scream, a second after her body became completely limp. Tyrant pulled its claws out of Jill, leaving a gathering pool of blood underneath her corpse. As the creature turned away from Jill's body, Tyrant focused its attention on the very last person alive in the lab.

"Let me look at you…let me see you, you creature of power…" Wesker said slowly as Tyrant was coming upon him.

"I could have been your better…I should have been your better…" Wesker said in a haughty manner.

SLASH!!

With the swipe of its large and sharp claws, Wesker's head was taken apart. His cranium came a part in small slabs of flesh and bone. Wesker was killed by the creature he had tried to use against his former subordinates.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the veins and arteries of Jill Valentine, the flow of blood had come to a near stop. There was no life left. It was all pouring out of her open wounds. Her heart no longer beat. However something strange started to happen. Although the blood flow had come to a stop, something moved through the blood stream at a rapid pace. Foreign cells that had suddenly started to flow out of the heart; they did not look like anything normally found in the human body. Not only did they move rapidly they multiplied at a phenomenal rate. Whatever these things were they did not slow or pay attention to the fact the body they were in was now dead.

These foreign cells whatever they were suddenly attacked the red and white blood cells. These cells quickly latched onto the red and white blood cells, once latched on, they violently tore into the cells, entering them and quickly changing. Soon these new blood cells along with the still multiplying foreign cells spread like wildfire. As the red and white blood cells were taken over, the foreign cells spread throughout the body forcibly entering other cells and organs. As these foreign cells entered every part of the body they now occupied, something else happened. Jill's heart started to beat once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Something was happening inside of Jill's body. Her lifeless eyes suddenly flickered with something. An inhuman red glow illuminated Jill's eyes.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuaaaahhhh!!!"

Like a person who was just resuscitated or was coming up the surface from underwater, Jill breathed in deeply. Her eyes now were practically glowing brightly. Jill wasn't sure what was going on, just moments ago there was nothing. She stopped, her lifeline was cut. And suddenly she was back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jill screamed at the top of her lungs as pain flooded her nervous system, between her grunts and screams of pain she breathed faster and more rapidly. Pain like nothing she had ever felt in her entire life overflowed from her body. For a moment she thought it was because of her fatal wounds that were received earlier but even then it shouldn't have hurt that much and she was already in shock before Tyrant finished her off. No, this had nothing to do with her wounds.

THUMP!…THUMP!…THUMP!…THUMP!!

Jill couldn't hear anything but the beat of her own heart.

THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!!!

Every beat of her heart came faster and louder. The beat became impossibly loud despite the now blaring alarms from the lab's automated voice warning system. Her heart was the only thing she could hear. As the beat got faster the pain became more focused, it was more focused on the areas she had her wounds. Accept the pain wasn't from the open wounds itself; it was from the wounds rapidly closing and healing. Torn flesh and tissue was now mending together closing in an inhuman manner. Broken bones soon started to snap back into place, realigning forming back into whole pieces.

THUMP!!! THUMP!!! THUMP!!! THUMP!!! THUMP!!! THUMP!!!!

Just as the wounds had finished healing and the broken bones mended together by them self, Jill's heart continued to beat louder, the pace returning to normal but it still beat as loud as ever. Her pain now subsided, it was gone. As the pain disappeared and her body fixed itself, Jill realized that her vision was now focusing, focusing in such a way that she had never seen. Everything was clearer to her now; she saw everything in such an incredible clarity. Despite the laboratory being dimly lit by the electronics that lined the walls, she could see everything bright as day. Her eyes scanned and focused on everything with rapid speed and precision like a high-powered telescope. Everything became more vibrant, everything was viewed with a level of impossible detail.

"Huuh huuh…" Jill's breathing slowed down and started to return to a slower and calmer pace. The searing pain she had felt earlier was no longer on her mind. Just like her sight, Jill's other senses suddenly hiked up in sensitivity and ability. Her ears could hear everything with incredible precision; she could hear the electric humming of the devices across the way as well as the dripping of every single bit of water or liquid in the room. Her sense of smell increased as well, all Jill could smell ever since she entered the mansion was the smell of death and decay. But now she able to distinguish scents that were masked by the smell of death, she could detect the acrid smell of chemicals and the strange scent of the liquid that filled the water tanks.

"Huuuuuuaahhh oooooooohhh!!"

Jill quickly took a deep breath and exhaled once more. She then moaned as a euphoric feeling washed over her body.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the foreign cells, the virus that was now pumping through her veins had finished reviving and repairing the body they now were host to. The viral cells started tearing their way into Jill's muscle tissue, rapidly forcing their way in and began the change. The process of improving the body they now resided in began.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oooooooohhh!" Jill moaned as her body arched her abdomen, it became the highest point of her body up in the air.

Jill bit her lower lip as she felt a powerful sensation in her thighs and calves as the muscles in those limbs began to rapidly tear and repair themselves, healing instantly and restoring into a much larger size. There was raw power building up behind these legs now as they grew more muscular but still retained feminine shape. Jill's loose fitting military BDU trousers were quickly filled in as the trousers no longer looked as loose fitting; the seams had actually started to strain and stretch a little, her ears could hear the strain in her trousers from the new body mass. Even her buttocks which in the past some RPD officers had called a "cute butt" was tightening and plumped up just a bit, enough that the back of her trousers, felt the strain of the newly added body mass. Jill gave a pleasurable sigh as she felt the skin around her legs become tight. Thighs, hamstrings, calves, feet, they were all transformed and packed with incredible muscle. Jill's legs were now alluringly shapely solid structures of raw speed and power and her rear was shapelier and noticeable through the BDU trousers she had.

"Oh god…" Jill said to herself feeling incredible, feeling better than she ever did in years.

Just as she was about to get off the ground and back on her feet, the process repeated throughout her upper body. Jill's increased hearing ability could pick up that her torn shirt was now straining and ripping further. From her abdomen she could feel her previous lean stomach which she had gotten from years of training and exercising suddenly explode into rock hard six-pack abs. They still maintained an attractive and feminine look but these abs muscles also showed power, raw power.

"Oh my…" Jill said to herself as she ran her hand down to her rock hard and smooth abs. Then down to her much more shapely and muscular legs.

As if moving up the ladder, the effects of what the virus was doing then reached Jill's chest. She moaned loudly as the effects came in full force. The chest area of her torn shirt ripped more as her breasts began to swell out of their original proportions. Jill once more bit her lip, harder than before, to the point that her lower lip actually bled but the small wound had quickly healed. She moaned and gasped from the orgasmic feelings of her generous globes expanding into much more sexy proportions. She could feel her breasts become tighter and almost self supported. Her breasts had grown from their attractive C-cups to a pair of sultry D-cups.

"Amazing…" Jill mumbled in an ecstasy filled haze.

Jill had managed to get up on her feet in time for the next and possibly last physical change. The effects of the virus finally reached her arms. Jill already had lean and toned arms that showed she had worked on her upper body frequently in the past. But now just like her leg muscles and abs. She could feel the muscles in her arms begin to tear and repair quickly. Jill clenched her fist tightly waiting for the incoming boost of power. She didn't admit it yet but she begged for the coming power, she wanted to feel the effects of her body completely transformed. The veins in her arms bulged quickly as the new found blood cells pumped in immediately and took effect. Her muscles grew and expanded quickly and rapidly. She barely flexed and she could feel and see her now perfectly symmetrical bulges formed. Dense and shapely mounds of power lined her arms.

"Amazing, simply amazing…" Jill muttered in complete awe at her resurrection and transformation.

Overall this whole process had only taken less than 2 minutes. Tyrant was just now fixed on Jill and was ready to make a move. But due to all the sensations she was overflowed with it felt like hours on end that she was bombarded with such incredible feelings of pain, followed by sheer pleasure and ecstasy. Jill's physique had completely changed; she went from a fit and athletic law enforcement officer to a physical Goddess.

"Whoa…" Jill said haphazardly as she lost balance for a moment.

Jill had lost momentary balance as she realized that she had grown in height. She went from her original height of 5'6 to an astonishing height of 6'0. She now stood taller, stronger, and shapelier and had improved sexy features. Because of her new height, her torn and bloody tactical shirt was now hiked up above her midriff exposing her solid and sexy abs.

"ROOOOOAAAARR!!" Tyrant yelled as it charged in to attack.

Jill had only taken maybe 20 seconds to adjust to her changed body. When Tyrant came charging in for the second kill. Jill grinned; she was ready for the creature. Despite the lack of a firearm in her hand she knew she was ready. Tyrant came charging in a burst of speed, some people may have had a hard time keeping track of the Bio-weapon, but Jill could see it coming in with ease, her eyes kept easy lock on the monster, to Jill it was almost as if Tyrant was moving in slow motion.

SLASH!!

Jill easily ducked down to dodge the clawed arm that came in from the left. The claws sliced into the concrete wall behind Jill, concrete dust and pieces spewed from the walls as the claws glided over Jill. Tyrant then swung its large right arm lower than it did with its first attack. The resurrected female immediately cart wheeled to right side moving her away from the incoming fist. As Jill stopped her cartwheel she stopped in front of Tyrant as it repositioned itself facing Jill.

"Is that all?" Jill said in a haughty manner with her hands on her hips, taunting the creature.

Tyrant charged forward and made a downward stab with its claws trying to go straight down Jill's head and shoulders. Jill gracefully back flipped as the claws came down. Tyrant kept chase and was swinging its claws wildly as Jill continued the back flips, all the while she giggled in glee at how easily she dodging the attacks. Just as she stopped, Jill held her haughty smile. Tyrant then through its right fist forward, Jill with just a little bit of effort leaned her head to the side dodging the large fist.

"Big mistake!" Jill said grinning some more as she cocked her fist back, her muscles flexed and veins bulged. She took aim at her target and shot her first forward.

SNAP!!

"ROOOOAAAAARRRR" Tyrant screamed in pain.

Jill's right fist smashed into Tyrant's left knee cap. It was obvious that for a creature like Tyrant, the embodiment of ruthless killing power would have a denser and stronger bone structure than any normal person. But that didn't seem to matter at this immediate moment because Tyrants leg was pushed back in the opposite direction, its left leg bent back in the other way. Severely fractured bone fragments were no protruding out of its flesh, blood spewing out of the wound. Tyrant lost balance; Jill crouched down and shot upwards like a released compressed spring.

BAM!!

Jill's knee smashed into chin and jaw of the tall creature. While still in the air for just a few seconds longer she launched her left fist forward twice hitting the exact same spot her knee had smashed into. The force of the impacting fist pushed the off balance Tyrant back, it's jaw now broken and possibly unhinged. Just as Tyrant stumbled back Jill landed back on her feet with agile grace, she then did another cartwheel to the right, as she did this, her left hand touched a pistol, and she snatched it up as she landed back on her feet.

"Bang…" Jill said as she took aim with the pistol in her left hand, noticing that it was Wesker's personally custom modified Samurai Edge, she smiled.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

In one go, Jill emptied the entire clip. Even though she only fired with her left hand. Her grip on it was so strong that the pistol didn't even budge in her hand with every continuous shot; to Jill it was like there was no recoil at all. Every bullet shot through the air in a stream. Each 9mm was directly followed by another in a perfect line. The first shot made contact with the side of Tyrants head. Like all the other times when Tyrant was shot, the single bullet had no effect. The projectile only had enough power to at least dig a little bit into the flesh that covered Tyrant's head. However immediately after the first impact, every other bullet directly smashed right into the other before it. With nearly impossible dead on precision every single shot penetrated into the same spot. With every bullet being destroyed by the one after it, a large amount of lead immediately fragmented. The single gunshot wound was now torn apart by the onslaught of lead impacting the same weakened spot. Shrapnel pieces ripped through Tyrant's skull and dug into its brain matter. There was now a noticeable gush of blood coming from its head.

"Bullseye!" Jill shouted with a feeling of accomplishment and confidence as Tyrant roared from the pain and stumbled about.

Jill quickly stuck the M9 into the waist line of her BDU trousers as she charged forward. Tyrant made a futile attempt to attack Jill, but with its left leg nearly disabled and brain littered with bits and pieces bullet fragments. Tyrant's movements were like a heavily drunk man. Jill leaped forward; she thrust her left hand and gripped her fingers around the front of Tyrant's neck. She then pushed her feet against its chest to keep herself close to the creature's upper body. Jill threw a relentless barrage of strikes from her right fist hitting the exact spot on Tyrant's head that she had already shot. The sound of a fist impacting flesh was very audible and even the sound of the skull further fracturing was echoing through the laboratory room. The fingerless glove that covered Jill's right hand was now drenched in Tyrant's blood. Just as it seemed that Tyrant was going to try and pull Jill off, she let go of Tyrant's neck, used her feet to push off of Tyrant, she was now midair in front of Tyrant. Before dropping back down to the ground Jill threw her right leg in an aerial roundhouse kick.

CRACK!!!

An even louder noise came about from the destructive kick added to the series of abuse that Jill unleashed on the side of Tyrant's head. Jill touched down, landing on both her feet with grace. Jill smiled at her handy work. The side of Tyrant's head looked like it was collapsed, caved in. Any normal person would be dead or unconscious from such an injury. Tyrant still stood, however the injuries was having affect. The creature was still struggling to stand and maintain balance, it screamed with its broken jaw as it threw its right fist forward. Jill was too close to dodge or move out of the way. Instead she caught the large fist in the palm of her hand. Jill felt her left arm absorb the impact of the blow; her arm was pushed back noticeably. Jill may have outmatched Tyrant in speed, agility and maneuverability, but it seemed in terms of raw strength, it was yet to be decided. Despite having her arm pushed back by the attack, Jill held her position and applied enough force to keep even pace with Tyrant.

"Grrrr!!" Jill clenched her teeth as she started to put forth more effort to match the strength she was opposing directly.

She was starting to feel the strain; Tyrant then thrust its claws forward. In reaction Jill quickly used her right hand to catch one of the large sharpened appendages to hold back Tyrant's whole left arm. Her fingers were wrapped around the appendage that would be considered the index finger. Blood was gushing out of Jill's right hand and running down the claw she held. The claw budged slightly and slowly forward cutting into and widening the gash in Jill's hand further. Muscles flexed and strained, veins bulged. Jill growled like an angry beast as she clenched her teeth tighter in this dual of raw physical strength.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Jill gave a savage animalistic scream as she drew out more physical strength from within. Her glowing red orange eyes suddenly changed to a deeper red, her irises became slits.

SNAP!!!

Jill snapped off the claw she held, Tyrant screamed in pain. She then allowed Tyrant's fist to budge forward as she took the claw she snapped off and stabbed it through Tyrant's right arm. The pointed tip of the claw piercing out of the creatures elbow, in retaliation Tyrant futilely used its claws to strike Jill once more.

"You just don't learn do you?" Jill asked as she let go of Tyrant's pierced right arm.

Jill caught the clawed arm by the thumb and middle appendages. She had a murderous grin as she applied more of her inhuman raw strength. This time instead of snapping the claws, she pulled back. A fleshy ripping noise followed as blood sprayed out of the fleshy nubs where Tyrant's claws used to be at. Jill once again leaped into the air. She took the ripped claw in her left hand and made a downward stab into the large heart like tumor that Tyrant had. More blood sprayed as the sharp appendage penetrated deep but was stopped halfway. Jill then used her now free left hand to once more grip Tyrant's neck to hold her up. Her right foot was pressed against the creature's chest. Jill used her left foot and stomped the claw all the way into the heart like tumor with the tip of the claw now sticking out of Tyrant's back. While still holding its neck Jill thrust the other claw in her right hand straight into the side of Tyrant's neck, sticking out the other side. Tyrant struggled to give another pain filled scream but now its voice box was torn into.

"Timber…" Jill said playfully and joyfully as she dropped down on the ground once again. Jill pivoted on her right foot and launched her left foot forward straight into Tyrant's destroyed right knee cap.

CRACK!!  
SNAP!!!

Tyrant went down like a chopped tree as its right leg was taken apart. The creature tried to get up, but Jill pile drove her foot into its left arm. She leaned down and ripped out the other two remaining claws. Before Tyrant could bring its head up, Jill threw one of the claws like a spear right into its mouth. The claw punctured the back of Tyrant's mouth. Jill then stomped the claw further down till the tip of the claw went through the back of the creatures head and was now nailed into the ground. Jill stood beside the downed Tyrant. She was tossing the last claw into the air and catching it, flipping it as she tossed it.

"The only thing that can defeat power is more power." Jill said as she placed her left hand on Tyrant's forehead and held it there to make sure the creature didn't do any unnecessary movement.

STAB!!!

Jill inserted the last claw forcibly through the collapsed side of Tyrant's head. The tip piercing right through the exact same spot she had shot multiple times and had immediately struck with her fist over and over repeatedly. The tip of the claw shot out the other end of Tyrant's head. The creature's already shrapnel riddled brain was now completely shredded, brain matter and blood now spewed out both ends of the penetrated head, more brain matter covered the exiting end of the claw.

"It's done, it's over." Jill said to herself as she stood back on her feet, her breathing had become rapid and at the peak of her incredible adrenaline rush she inhaled deeply.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jill gave a pure animalistic and savage cry, she had won. She successfully killed this creature with her own hands and a single clip of ammo.

Jill's breathing was returning to normal, she was now calming down. The rush she felt was dying down, the excitement wearing off. Jill looked the palm of her hands; both were cut deeply earlier when she had caught Tyrant's razor sharp appendages. Those deep cuts were gone now, besides the blood that covered her hands, there was no sign of any injury.

Now that it was over, now that the creature was dead, Jill looked over at the human bodies that occupied the room. Jill went around the room and picked up the bodies of Chris, Barry and Rebecca. She placed them gently on the ground next to each other, making sure to close the eyes of those that had remained open.

"I'm so sorry everyone…" Jill said as her tone became a sorrowful one. Her eyes might have seemed less than human but she still shed human tears.

Jill then proceeded to hug Barry's lifeless body as this would more than likely be the last time she would be anywhere near their bodies again. After hugging Barry's corpse, Jill proceeded to Rebecca's corpse and brushed her bangs aside. She gave Rebecca a light kiss on the forehead.

"I made sure it wouldn't end like this Becky. Rest easy now." Jill said, she then moved to the Chris's body and stared longingly at Chris.

"Chris…" She said his name slowly more tears streaming down her face. "Oh god…" Jill paused as she sobbed. "I…I wish…I wish there could have been more time for us…I-I'm…I'm sorry I c-couldn't t-tell you s-sooner…" Jill took a moment to gently hold up Chris's body in her arms.

"I love you Chris." Jill said as she kissed Chris on the lips.

**Preliminary countdown has ended. Final countdown has been initiated, all remaining personnel must immediately evacuate. Self-destruct system will detonate in five minutes.**

"I have to go now everyone…I promise you all your deaths won't be in vain, I'll make them pay…all of them." Jill said with determination as she stood up.

Jill was about ready to leave but first she would need to grab a few things. After giving a quick apology Jill took off the old-issue brown leather military style shoulder holster from Barry's body. She then took what remaining speed loaders Barry had for his magnum. After reloading Barry's prized "Silver Serpent" and holstering it. She then took Wesker's personally custom modified Samurai Edge from her trouser waistline; she made her way over to Wesker's headless body and took whatever loaded clips the traitor's corpse still had. Jill then proceeded to reload the pistol and holstered it. Although Jill now possessed superhuman abilities that could easily allow her to take on any of the remaining creatures that roamed the lower lab floors and upper mansion floors, she wasn't going to stop using firearms.

"Burn in hell scum…" Jill said with venom in her voice as she spat on Wesker's corpse.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Four and a half minutes…" Jill said as she rode the elevator up from the bottom floor lab. She was checking her weapons over before re-holstering them.

Jill then smiled and grinned, her eyes seemed to glow just a little more. "Not a problem at all more than enough time to say goodbye to the hosts of this evening."

DING!

The elevator reached the floor above. The large metal elevator doors slowly opened, as they split open. Jill bared no surprise to see five zombies waiting for her. Two of the zombies stumbled forward with the other three just barely moving. Jill launched her left foot straight into the closest zombie's head; the force of the kick snapped the walking corpse's head back it was almost completely lopped off. The second zombie was then snatched by its dirty lab coat. Jill spun on her feet using the momentum to hurl the zombie with such force that it collided with and smashed into the other three zombies straight into the wall behind them.

"Too easy." Jill said confidently as she stepped out of the elevator while the zombies struggled to get up.

Jill looked down the hall that would lead to the stairs that led to next elevator. Jill stepped forward and down the hall. She could see a number of zombies scattered about wandering the hallway. Before the rotted beings could notice Jill, she un-holstered Wesker's Samurai Edge. One handed and with casual ease. Jill only took a few secondd to aim and pull the trigger.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

In only a few fleeting moment Jill dropped all the zombies in the hall with dead on head shots. She holstered the Samurai Edge feeling satisfied with her actions. Jill started to walk down the hall with a speedy pace. As she neared the corner to another hall at her right, her enhanced senses could pick up something fast moving from the other hallway coming at her from the ceiling. Jill didn't look up to see the fast approaching humanoid creature that bared some physical traits of a fly. The creature was called a Chimera and now it was about to attack. The maggot infested creature pushed off from the ceiling and straight at Jill.

"Heh."

Jill caught the Chimera by the face and threw it straight into a nearby wall. There was an almost audible splat sound as the Chimera's body flew right into the wall. Rotted pieces of flesh and other pungent liquid stained the wall. Jill wiped out the Silver Serpent and took aim with one arm, she squeezed the trigger

BOOM!  
SPLAT!!

The magnum's gunshot noise boomed and echoed through the smaller hallway confines. The Chimera's head was obliterated by the solid .44 slug. Suddenly Jill could hear more creatures coming, fast moving and much faster than the Chimera. She could tell there were two of them coming by the sound of separate steps. Jill looked down the hall to see two large humanoid lizards like creatures appear. They were called Hunters. Jill looked back down to end of the hallway she intended on going to, she saw a zombie walk into view.

"Come and get me." Jill said to the Hunters as they charged at her with impressive speed, even bounding off walls to cover more distance.

Jill holstered the magnum; she then suddenly crouched down like a track runner getting ready for a race, waiting for the start up gun to be fired. Just as the Hunters were mere inches away from her. Jill took off in a burst of blinding speed. Jill blurred across the hallway. In less than a second she was at the end of the hallway, she leaped into the air.

SMASH!!

Using the momentum of her high speed charge, Jill launched her knee straight into the zombie at the end of the hallway. The front of the creature's face was completely obliterated by the impact. Jill knew that the Hunters were now just barely catching up to her. As the zombie fell on its back, Jill's feet made contact with the wall at the end of the hall; she kicked off the wall and flew right into the leading Hunter. The soles of her boot smashed into the Hunter's face with almost the same force as the knee she gave to the zombie. Jill could feel the Hunter's face nearly cave in. The second hunter didn't have time to attack or slow down, it came straight in as Jill landed on her feet. She drew out the magnum once again and aimed one handed. The Hunter's face was almost pressed against the barrel of the magnum.

BOOM!!

Jill smiled as she squeezed the trigger, the heavy slug tore into the Hunter's head at point blank range, and it died instantly. As the lizard man fell with a gaping hole in its face. Jill aimed downwards and squeezed the trigger once more. Not even looking she finished off the first Hunter. Jill then blew the smoke out of the barrel of the large hand cannon. Jill turned around and made her way to the stairs, just as it looked like the zombie she had knocked down earlier was going to try and get up, Jill stomped her boot straight down into it, finishing the creature off.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had only taken mere moments to get up the stairs and into the elevator that had taken her from the secluded area of the mansion to the underground laboratory. Jill waited patiently as elevator went up, the automated voice of the lab may not have been heard by any normal person. Jill on the other hand could hear that she had less than three and half minutes left. Jill quickly made her way out of the elevator as it reached the top. In a dash of speed Jill covered the distance from the elevator to the underground tomb where Lisa Trevor had fallen to her death. Just as Jill reached the ladder leading up, Jill's ears picked up something, the sound of someone climbing up.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!" A shrill female scream echoed through the tomb.

Jill turned around to see that it was a hunched back creature with its arms shackled and wearing a strange and grotesque mask. It was Lisa Trevor and it seemed she had not fallen to her death after all. Jill had an amused look on her face.

"Even that couldn't kill you eh Lisa? Too bad though, I don't have time to play little girl, Ms Valentine has to leave now." Jill said tauntingly as she made a high jump, easily reaching the top of the ladder without actually needing to use it. Jill quickly made her way up another set of stairs. In no time she finally made it to the main hall of the Spencer Estate. She was about to make her way to the exit door till she heard another shrill scream.

"AIIIIEEEEEE!!!"

As Jill was now standing in the middle of the main hall, in same spot she was when she first entered the mansion. She turned around to see Lisa Trevor charging at her. It seemed the creature that was once a normal little girl had gained a boost in speed. Jill drew out the Silver Serpent from its shoulder holster; she aimed and fired the three remaining rounds in the weapon. The three slugs penetrated Lisa's face, but it seemed to yield no effect accept for numerous tentacles spewing out of her body flailing about in all directions.

SMACK!!

Before Jill could do anything, Lisa closed the distance and threw shackled arms at Jill, she was struck across the face. The force of the hit sent Jill into the air; her body collided with the wall knocking down paintings. Jill was on her feet in a matter of moments, shaking off the attack having only slowed her down momentarily, a bit of blood dribbled down the side of her chin, Jill licked it up seductively. She then holstered her magnum and then started to clap.

"So little Lisa really wants to play one more time with Ms Valentine, I guess you can't wait for your death to come from this hell hole exploding. Fine then child, I'll help you achieve the peace you have deserved for so long soon enough. God only knows you need it." Jill said ending her sentence with an almost remorseful tone expressing her sympathy and pity for the creature that had her humanity so unfairly taken away from her at such an early age.

'But I can't kill her with the weapons I have. But I am pretty close to a room that has something that I can use.' Jill thought as she jumped high into the air and landed on the second floor of the main hall.

"Time to play follow the leader little Lisa." Jill said beckoning Lisa to follow her, Lisa responded by barreling up the stairs with an impressive speed. Jill then kicked down the door to a corridor. She went through the corridor to a large metal set of double doors. Jill literally ripped one of the doors off and made her way in. It was the same room where she had solved a puzzle to get one of George Trevor's masks.

"AIIIIEEEE!!!!"

Jill heard Lisa's shrill scream, already signifying that Lisa was nearby. Jill picked out one of the many suits of armor that lined the walls of the room. She struck it hard enough that the armor collapsed into multiple pieces. Jill picked up the shield and held it in her left hand.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!"

Another shrill scream from Lisa erupted, closer than before. Jill could see Lisa was just out the door and was breaking done the other half of the double doors.

"Catch."

Jill smiled as she then threw the shield she held like a frisbee; a missile launched frisbee at that. The forged piece of metal sliced right into Lisa's abdomen and hurled her back into a wall. Jill then proceeded to destroy two more suits of armor with a punch and kick. Jill snatched up a claymore in her left hand and a Horseman's Battle Axe in the other. Just as Lisa was about to get back up with the shield still embedded in her gut, Jill dashed forward and sent her foot into Lisa's face.

"Tag you're it…" Jill said as she leaned in and whispered to Lisa before taking off back the way she came.

Jill sped down the corridor and out the door she entered. She jumped off the second floor of the main hall and landed back on the red carpet that led to the main entrance. Lisa was not far behind; she gave another loud scream as she too jumped down to the bottom floor. Lisa proceeded to pull the shield out of her gut and threw it at Jill. The female STARS member moved, tilting her head to dodge the spinning bloodied shield as it embedded into a pillar.

"AIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!"

Lisa screamed once more and came at Jill. Jill dashed forward as well. She had the speed advantage against Lisa no matter what. With her left hand, Jill launched a barrage of slices and stabs with the claymore she held. Lisa screamed in pain as hunks of skin and flesh was chopped off by Jill's relentless onslaught. Lisa's tentacles were diced off as well; the tentacles squirmed about on the ground like worms. As Lisa barely managed to swing her arms forward at Jill to retaliate, Jill jumped into the air dodging the futile attack. She flipped her claymore and held it in a reverse grip.

STAB!!!!

Jill dropped back down on top of Lisa, the tip of her claymore pointed downward ran straight through Lisa's back and out her chest. The full force of the downward impact pushed Lisa face first into the ground. The claymore now impaled Lisa and nailed into the floor, effectively pinning Lisa to the floor, her body pinning her arms down. Lisa struggled to get back up, but Jill stomped the claymore further down making Lisa's own escape less easy. Jill then proceeded to walk to the side of Lisa, brandishing her battle axe.

"Rest now Lisa, your nightmare is over." Jill said in a soothing manner

CHOP!!!  
SPLAT!!!

Jill brought down the battle axe on Lisa's neck like a guillotine. The blade cut right through Lisa's neck effectively beheading her, the blade of the axe then dug into the marble floor. Jill took a moment to stare at Lisa's now beheaded but still twitching body. After she was done, Jill assumed by her own mental count she had less than a minute left before the mansion would blow. Jill ran towards the main double doors. Smashing through them, Jill took off in a blinding dash, running faster than she ever had in her entire life. To the normal human eyes, she might have just barely been noticed as a blur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back inside the mansion and inside the lab, the zombies and BOWs that roamed the halls and rooms aimlessly had no idea what was to come. Completely unaware or incapable of understanding that the end of their miserable existence was near.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jill had reached a safe distance from the Spencer Estate in a matter of seconds. She took some breaths barely showing any sign of strain or fatigue. She looked back the mansion and new that the time was near.

"5…4…3…2…1"

BOOOOOOOM!!!

The Mansion and the lab's bombs detonated at the same time. The entire estate blown apart from the inside out and everything surrounding the mansion was engulfed in flames. The property that once held so many nightmares was now completely engulfed in a ferocious inferno.

"That is your Funeral Pyre my friends…I'll get them for you, for all of you. They'll all pay for what they've done."

**AN: **_There you go my first chapter for this venture is done. Hopefully it turned out good for all of you and please let me know what you think. _


End file.
